The Beloved and the Daughter
by Her Lady Keyria Attalus
Summary: A girl from America, supposedly, starts at Kurama's college, and he is given the task of breaking her into the school. What is her interest in Kurama? Don't worry. It's not what it seems. Not gonna be lovestruk 4 Kurama. I hate those fics. And why are Ji
1. The Coming

Boo! YESSSHH!!! This is the evil Enma. Well kinda, but you can call me that anyways. Enma's an idol of mine, sorta, and that's what my name translates to in Japanese. Kinda Ironic, huh?  
  
Okay guys, I'm knew at this, don't slaughter me, okay? This is my first Yu Yu fic, so it might not be perfect. Thanks!  
  
In the first chapter, and any other time Kurama is at school or around adults and humans in the Ningenkai he'll be called Suichi, but when I'm talking about what he's doing, what motions he's making, etc, I'll be using his real name. Of course, Hiei and the rest of the gang will still call him Kurama, but at least for the parts in the Ningenkai he'll be known by his ningen name.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, and despite all my wishes and dreams, I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, own Kurama, Hiei, or any of the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. The teachers I did make up, since he's going to a different school now. Oh, and Ichijo is MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! Yes, she's my character, purely from my imagination, and me. Yes, she's an original character.  
  
Btw, I might want to warn you. I'm sort of crazed, and I'm known for being extremely evil, online and in real life. Soooooo, if you ever get to talking with me, please don't be personally offended if I'm rude or something. I do that to everyone, even my best friends. Ask Kitai, and Catherine, and. oh, never mind.  
  
Chapter 1: "The Daughter"  
  
"Suichi?" The redhead looked up, his emerald eyes glinting with a grin as he did so.  
  
"Yes Mr. Ashikaga?" The professor of biology smiled at one of his favorite pupils, noting that as always the Minamino boy was keeping up with his work and still retaining a sweet attitude.  
  
"I have a new project for you, Minamino." Inwardly Kurama sighed, getting a little fed up with his Biology teacher's fondness for him, and especially aggravated by his teacher's tendency to give him extra schoolwork because he thought that the said student enjoyed them. However, he put on a cheerful face, and replied,  
  
"What's that professor?"  
  
"Not that, Minamino, her. This is Ichijo." Kurama hadn't even noticed the girl's presence, but did now, as she was pointed out. She was fairly tall, with long golden hair that was dyed with dark purple and black streaks. Her eyes were nearly as green as his own, and sparkling with a mirth that he later found to be nearly ever-present.  
  
"Um. Mr. Ashikaga, you did remember I asked you to stop matching me up with your other students. right?" The girl blushed a little, but she said nothing, a grin spreading across her face at Kurama's confusion.  
  
"Of course, Suichi," the professor continued unconcerned. "Ichijo hasn't been one of my students until today, so I hardly think it would count." Ichijo stared at the teacher in disbelief. What was he talking about? "However, that's neither here nor there. Ichijo has just transferred here from a college in America, and I thought you might be able to show her around, at least for today. Why don't you take a seat, Ichijo?"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ashikaga," She answered, sliding into the seat next to Kurama. Her accent wasn't bad, for having just come from America.  
  
"I'm trusting you to treat her to the best we have here, Suichi," Ashikaga said with a wink, before turning around and walking back to his desk, leaving the students to their work, and leaving Kurama and Ichijo to get acquainted.  
  
She turned to him, a small apologetic grin on her face.  
  
"Hey," She began. "I guess you already know my name, but I feel a little bad about getting myself dumped on you." He began to object, but she held up a hand, motioning for him to stop. "No, hold on. I mean I heard all about you in my first class, and also heard that you were Ashikaga's favorite student." She couldn't help but laugh as he grimaced, but continued. "So when I got here I asked him about you, and obviously he decided I needed to be personally introduced, and shown around by you. If I'm going to be a nuisance you can just leave me behind, I don't really need a guide that much." Then her brow creased, and she glared at the desk for a moment. "Plus, I can get someone else to help me with my imperfect language and social skills. As you can tell I'm not really the best with people."  
  
Kurama grinned inside, watching her search for explanations for all her actions. He reached out with his hand, and covered her smaller hand with his own, causing her busily tapping fingers to still. The motion was one of a comforting type, as he spoke.  
  
"Silly girl." He said with a grin, his own emerald eyes sparking with inherent laughter. "I may be exasperated with my teacher, but that's no reason to take it out on you. You don't seem like the kind of person that would want to get herself dumped on another without good reason." She began to object to that statement, but stopped as she saw his continuing grin and caught the joking tone of his voice.  
  
Instead, she thanked him, the anxious quality that had appeared in her eyes leaving them, and being replaced by the returning glint of mirth.  
  
"Thank you, Suichi Minamino, I appreciate your help." Really, she didn't seem that shy. Kurama thought, as he released her hand and picked up the papers that were lying on his desk and shoved them into his binder. He only had two classes today, and this was his last one. Since Ichijo had been Ashikaga's assignment he might as well take this period off to show her around.  
  
"Come on," He said, standing up and starting to walk towards the door. When she didn't move, but instead glanced at the professor, he grinned with a shrug. "Ashikaga won't mind. I get out of class all the time. So long as I keep making up the work he'll continue to let me do so. You got lucky, really. He's one of the easier teachers around here this year. Come on, get up. He won't care, really." She looked at him reluctantly, but shrugged and grabbed the small black backpack she'd brought with her and followed him.  
  
Ashikaga gave Kurama a sideways grin and a friendly salute as he walked out. Walking beside him Ichijo could see the boy roll his eyes after he had flashed the teacher a smile that could have been sincere, if it weren't for the motion that had followed it. Ichijo hid a grin, not sure if he had meant for her to see it or not. He certainly was an interesting character.  
  
They walked out of the pod and into the open area around the college exchanging small talk about the school, and, of course, the teachers and other students that went to the school. As they moved along the outside of the first complex of buildings Ichijo learned much about the different classrooms and the people occupying them; what was being taught, who was teaching it, when it got taught, so on and so forth. She also learned a great deal about Suichi's views on the different teachers and courses, and through these opinions she got a small glimpse of what his personality was like. While they wandered through the campus classes got out at different times, and others were let in. The school apparently had a very loose schedule, and offered more classes that leaned towards the artistic side of someone, rather than the mechanical or analytical. Kurama told her, through out the tour, that he was taking 7 different classes, but that they were scheduled on different days, mostly spread out so that he had 3-4 classes a day.  
  
"See, on Wednesdays I have Ashikaga for Biology, but that's after I have Ms. Kawakami for extended Literature. Today's the only day that I only have two classes." He shrugged, "What have you been scheduled for? I hope they gave you some say in the matter. I know a couple of the board members, as I've been an "exemplary student" my whole stay here, and sometimes they can be quite useless."  
  
"Well, today I had some form of 3D art with Mrs. Miyake, and then I went into a mathematics course with a Mr. Shimura. After that I had Ashikaga, which you know already. I've also got Dr. Goto, Miss Egami, Mr. Idane, and Ms. Kawakami, actually. But I didn't have them yet today. Apparently I don't have anymore classes until late this afternoon." She rattled off the list of names easily, having looked at her schedule again just before entering Ashikaga's room. Plus, having an extremely precise photographic memory helped with that sort of thing.  
  
"You have yourself quite a schedule there, Ichijo." He said with a grin. "I've got a couple of the teachers you have, but let's not compare schedules and find out for ourselves which classes we have together, hm?" She shook her head with a laugh. He really was a strange person, but in a very friendly open sort of way. Suichi's ideas were new to her and she found them nice and refreshing.  
  
"If you say so, Suichi, although I don't see how it makes any difference really." She replied with a laugh. He in turn flashed a wide grin.  
  
They continued their walk around the campus, Kurama pointing out which classrooms she'd be going to, and giving her little insights about each of the teachers, having had each of one time or another during his time at the college. As they got to the last pod Ichijo felt a little surge of disappointment, because they'd be parting ways here; him going to do whatever he did outside of school, and her going to grab something to eat before heading off to her next class. Wait a minute.  
  
"Suichi, would you like to grab some lunch with me, before part ways?" She asked, with a small, semi-shy grin. Her expression with anxious, but she managed to hide most of it. Ichijo had really enjoyed his company, and hoped she'd be able to see more of him, in and out of class.  
  
The boy frowned slightly, but looked up a second later, an apologetic look smeared across his features. She cocked her head a little to the side, waiting.  
  
"Ichijo, I'd like to, really, I would. Unfortunately, I have previous arrangements for the rest of my day, so I won't be able to stay longer than ten more minutes, if that. Can we do it another time?" He ended the statement with the question for her benefit, she decided, he doesn't really want to hang out with me that much. She glowered at her inner personality, but didn't show any of the mood on her face. Instead, she smiled the best she could and nodded.  
  
"Of course. I figured you would, I just thought I'd offer. Any place you'd suggest, food wise?"  
  
"Well, the best bet might actually be the small diner down the road from here. I've eaten there a couple of times myself, and the food there is much better than the food they serve here." He grinned, the usual cheerful expression returning to his face. Apparently he hadn't noticed her downtrodden mood, but she couldn't expect him to. She'd only just met him, after all.  
  
"Thank you, Suichi. You've been a great help." She smiled and waved as she turned away, heading down the street towards the corner he'd pointed out.  
  
--  
  
I smiled softly as she walked off. Her long golden hair spilled down her back, the dark streaks appearing darker than they really were as the light glinted off the light sandy color of the rest of her hair. I then turned, my mind having moved to other things, probably more quickly than it should have. I'd been very annoyed with Ashikaga for dumping the responsibility of showing Ichijo around on me, today of all days. She wasn't a bad girl, actually I quite liked her. It was just that I was very preoccupied, with my meeting Hiei later today and everything and I wasn't really in the mood to deal with another new girl who'd probably fall head over heels for me.  
  
I walked slowly back towards my home, the small apartment that I stayed in ever since I'd moved out of my ningen family's house. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to pay for the place. My grades in college earned me quite a few advantages, and this place was one of them. It was a two story apartment, more of a house actually. The bottom floor consisted of a small kitchen and a living room, which wasn't very furnished since I'd only moved in a year ago and hadn't accumulated enough of the ningen money to buy myself too many excess niceties. To the left of the living room was a staircase that spiral gradually up to the second floor, which was my bedroom and bathroom. The house was positioned on the edge of a park, which, lucky for me, sported numerous good sized trees, and two right beside my window. My room was a lot like the one I'd had, back at the Minamino's, and I appreciated that.  
  
Opening the door to my home I shrugged off the nice jacket I wore to school, and placed my binder on the small table just inside the door.  
  
"You're late, fox."  
  
"Hiei?" I asked, whirling around. My heart leapt up into my throat at the soft sound of the youkai's voice. The fire demon was sitting on the edge of the open window in my living room, his black cloak draped over the side of the one couch I'd been able to acquire.  
  
"Who else?" He asked, his voice staying sardonic as his eyes drifted over me. "Where've you been? I've been waiting."  
  
"Sorry, Hiei." I said with a sigh, collapsing onto the couch. "There's a new girl at our school-"  
  
"Getting yourself involved with a ningen, now are we?" The little demon asked with a malicious grin. I rolled my eyes at my friend, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible. How could he think that? I'd never involve myself with one of them. Compared to Hiei they were all nothing, and nothing wasn't good enough for him. All I wanted was the fire demon, but the one person who wasn't throwing himself at my feet was Hiei. My second sigh that accompanied the rolled eyes was in deep longing, but I kept my gaze from him, wary that it should betray my thoughts.  
  
"Of course not, baka youkai. My biology teacher, you know, the one who really really likes me?" Hiei nodded, listening. "Well, he decided that she needed a tour, and that I, being the model student that I am," My tone was perturbed and I'm sure my facial expression showed my annoyance perfectly. "Would be the best to give her one. She's really not a bad girl, as far as ningens go. Actually, I think I might be able to find a friend in that one, not some love struck drone that I could get out of any of the others. However, her appearance today was not appreciated. I did the best I could to get out of there on time, Hiei." If only you knew. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I hate it when I disappoint you, Hiei. Really, I love you too much to let this sort of thing get in the way. I berated myself overmuch for not hurrying along, and not accepting her offer of refusal at the beginning. I'm much too goodhearted.  
  
"Just so long as you're not wasting your efforts on one of those crazy ningen fools who follow you everywhere with big hearts for eyes." Hiei shuddered, and I grinned. He had never understood how I could deal with them, and sometimes I don't even know.  
  
"I'm not that shallow, and I certainly wouldn't spend anymore time with any of them than I absolutely had to."  
  
"Good. Now, go change, or something. I figured you wouldn't want to come in those clothes they make you wear for school." The fire demon drawled, standing up. His small stature allowed him to stand on the windowsill and not have to crouch. It was a large window, but still. I found myself very attracted to the way he stood there, as he reached down to grab his cloak, and flung it over his shoulders. The wind caught it, as the window remained open, and pulled his clothes tight around his body, clearly showing his tightly toned chest and abdomen. I shuddered, slightly, though hoping it was imperceptible to my dear friend. "I'll wait outside with Touya and Jin."  
  
"Touya and Jin?" I asked, incredulously. I hadn't even felt their presence, but now that I reached out and actually searched, I could feel them just outside. Straining my hearing I could actually catch some wisps of their laughter. As usual, the pair was goofing around. "Why are they here?" I liked them well enough, but couldn't help being disappointed at not being able to spend the day alone with Hiei.  
  
"They caught up with me somewhere on my way here, a ways back actually. Apparently they're in the Ningenkai for a while, on some sort of break or another, and decided they'd drop by." His expression showed the demon's disbelief at the pair's reasoning for being here. "I told them we were going to grab some food together, and proposed they come along."  
  
"Okay." I said, with a grin, wondering why the two former Shinobi would be anywhere near the Ningenkai. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Okay! 1st chapter done! I'll try and get the second one up ASAP. Please R&R!!!  
  
Btw, if you couldn't tell this is gonna be Yaoi, Hiei x Kurama. If you don't like it, don't read. Now you're wondering what Ichijo's point is, right? *evil cackle* I told you, I'm crazed. You'll find out. sooner or later.  
  
Newayss. Please review, as I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong, if anything. It's mostly random stuff so far. but it's gonna get to be angsty and a little fluffy. I know, weird, but hey, that's how I am. 


	2. Reacquaintances

Whee!!! 4 whole reviews!! Thank you guys! I really appreciate the support. I'm gonna get the chapters up as quickly as possible, but I have a little thing called homework. and two other little things called annoying parents. then of course there's two other things called my siblings. *sigh* as you can see I'm a little pressed for computer time, since I don't have my own yet. But neways, I'll put everything up as soon as I can. Keep reading!  
  
Rose Thorne- Oi! Thanks for reminding me about the thoughts thing. I was gonna do that. but I guess I never got around to it. Kudos to you. And the Jin/Touya pairing. probably, but I'm still trying to work that out. If at all possible it will happen, but will probably a sort of background amusement, since there's a whole lot going on.  
  
From now on I'm gonna make thoughts italicized, and most of the time they'll be on their own line, unless they are inserted around dialogue such as Kurama's thoughts were last chapter. When the words are italicized but written within : : the characters are speaking mind to mind.  
  
Chapter 2: "Re-acquaintances"  
  
Ichijo sighed softly as she collapsed onto the soft bed, her dark streaked hair spreading out underneath her, caught by the air as she fell. For a moment she lay on the bed, completely surrendering to the slight exhaustion she felt from the busy day. Then, apparently, she fell fast asleep.  
  
Ichijo, the real Ichijo, scowled as she pulled herself out of the body, letting it slip into a deep slumber that wouldn't break until she returned to it. Her translucent spirit form was quite defined along the edges, but faded into obscurity as you looked farther in towards the form. For all you could tell she was just a dark purple, nearly black, translucent form of the young girl that lay sprawled on the bed before her. She made a sort of motion as if she was dusting herself off, and headed up the stairs into the attic portion of the small house she had acquired upon her arrival in the Ningenkai country of Japan.  
  
Slipping free of her body gave her a little sense of relief, of freedom. Not much, but enough to ease her throbbing nerves. Gently, she reached down to the body sprawled peacefully across the bed. Trailing a finger along one cheek bone she whispered a soft word, smiling softly as she did so. A small flicker of shadow danced across the body, but was gone as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
Rising, Ichijo rubbed her hands together, as if dusting off her hands after a bit of work.  
  
Now that that's dealt with.  
  
She sent one last probing thought at the protective web she had just laid over the body, making sure the defenses would hold. After all, she had spent a great deal of time in developing the host to fit her perfectly, to suit her needs. It wouldn't do to have anything happen to her while she slept. Confident that the shield would do what it needed to do, Ichijo took a quick step onto the bed, as if pushing off, and floated into the air. She hadn't really needed to, but she still hadn't shaken off the feeling of a body completely yet, so it helped. That would take a few more minutes.  
  
She was in no hurry, and wandered absently on the way to her destination, letting her subconscious mind direct her movements, taking her where it would. Her thoughts were a bit abstract, unemotional and detached as they were.  
  
Eh. She thought with a soft sigh. If that body doesn't develop the capabilities I've built into it soon I'm not going to be a very happy girl. Actually, I will be a very angry girl. almost like those idiotic ningen adolescents who rebel all the time. I wonder what that's like. All this stupid Ningen emotion. Phe. It's horrible. The body reacts to things that I would usually just sit by and watch. I never figured leaving that small amount of the original personality would make that much of a difference. Shows me. Her mind trailed off for a moment, watching a small child, wild and running freely, chasing a kitten. The young cat was frantic, Ichijo could feel. I had been long, for such a short life, afraid of the human younglings. Eh. She moved on, gradually gaining on her appointed destination. To think. She picked up the same trail of thought, exactly where she'd left off. To think that my host, my host of all people, would fall for that idiot kitsune. Phe. I'm gonna need to put a leash on those damned emotions of hers. Admittedly, he's gorgeous, but I don't need that sort of complication. He won't trust me if my host turns into one of those ninnies who were dogging his steps yesterday with big hearts for eyes. And I must have his trust. Her thoughts trailed off with a soft wicked chuckle.  
  
Her conscious thoughts lay at rest as she searched the area she floated through with her eyes, and her spirit energy. Emerald eyes finally landed on the target of their search, and Ichijo gave a small sigh of relief. Sure, the deathseers had their obligations, but Ichijo had been in no way certain that the woman would appear.  
  
Huddled against a tree was a small figure, clothed fully in black, yet wearing ningen clothes so as not to stand out too much. The hood of the dark hued sweat shirt was pulled up over her head so far that not even her eyes could be seen. Apparently she sat in silent contemplation of the ground in front of her, from the way her head seemed to be pointed.  
  
Ichijo circled around to hover in front of the seeress, sitting in a cross legged position in the air, her head cocked slightly to one side.  
  
: Morning, lady of the doomed. : The hollow voice rang slightly in her head, the tone tinged with some secret amusement that Ichijo didn't even bother to fathom, as she wouldn't be able to tell what it was, no matter how hard she tried. Deathseers, Misukasu they were called, were old allies of her position, and Ichijo had known this particular one for a long time. The seeress looked up, the hood falling back from her head as she did so, revealing the reason for all the dark concealing clothes, and, most of all, the hood. Her skin was deathly pale, although it seemed to glow with some sort of inner light. Across her eyes was bound a strip of course black cloth, obstructing her physical view.  
  
: Must you persist with the titles, seer? It becomes horribly tiring. Your race is notorious for it, but sometimes you take it to extremes. :  
  
: I've been waiting for you. : The youkai deathseer replied without answering Ichijo's question. She had a terrible habit of doing that, Ichijo recalled. : They said you'd be here. I expected you to be prompt. :  
  
: Look, Misukasu, you're lucky my human host didn't get her way this noon, or I would have been even later. :  
  
: Why have you called for me, Ichijo? It's been long since I've left the darkness of the caves of my people. The sun and light of this world burn me. I do not appreciate the summons you sent. They were quite brief and not a small amount uncouth. : The seeress had a very annoying habit of ignoring statements that didn't interest her, Ichijo decided, although that might have been her fault in the first place.  
  
: You know just as well as I do, Seeress Agashi. I pray, for your sake, that you do not fail in the task I appoint you. It shouldn't be any difficulty, but it could give me the upper hand in my. family disagreement. : Ichijo scowled at the seeress, whom, Ichijo knew, could see her perfectly, despite the fact that she was blindfolded and Ichijo was a spirit. : Our 'friends' have become indolent in their retirement, Agashi. It wouldn't do for them to remain so. Wake them up, Misukasu. I want them ready by the end of the week. My brother has his, I have mine. Get them moving. :  
  
: As you will it, most doomed. : The Misukasu flavored the remarked with a mocking mental bow of submission and faded from view before Ichijo could retort. She gave an annoyed sigh before turning to wander her way back to her accommodations. That seer was beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
--  
  
I looked out the window of the house as I heard a strange laughter, neither Jin nor Touya's. I had slipped into much less restricting clothing than the uniform they had us wear at school. The white shirt had dark rose designs running across it, and the pants were the same dark hue as the roses. (Think Hiei's pants from the dark tournament, only dark purpley-red.)  
  
My eyes roamed across the park right in the vicinity of my home, and nearly fell over in surprise as I located the sound of the laughter. It was Hiei! I really shouldn't have been so surprised, as if anyone could make Hiei laugh it would be those two, but I had never heard him sound so joyful, carefree. He'd always been serious and stern. I sighed softly, a little jealous that the shinobi had been able to draw such laughter from Hiei and I had not; then I saw what Jin was doing and could help laughing myself. It was the sort of thing Hiei would find amusing.  
  
I had found out about Jin's feelings for Touya about a year after the dark tournament, while we had been gathered at Yusuke's house, for some celebration or another. He was horribly obvious about it, but I believe he did it on purpose. Touya was in no way ready to flirt right back when Jin approached him on those grounds, being a more serious and noble person than Jin, by a lot.  
  
At the moment Touya was suspended in the air above the park, hanging upside down, his usually neat hair fallen completely out of place. Jin was sitting cross legged in front of him, just out of the ice master's reach. He was holding something that Touya seemed to be trying desperately to reach, but couldn't because of the bindings of wind that Jin had holding his feet. By the look on their faces, and Hiei's, Kurama could tell something in this line of action had been going on for a while.  
  
Stifling a grin I grabbed my coat and left the house, jogging over to the park where the trio were.  
  
"Kurama!" Jin cried, overjoyed. "Long time, eh? Been too long fer meh, ya know? 'aven't seen ye, or that mess o' fire, in a long while." The wind master dropped from his higher altitude to sit in front of me in the air. It was at the point that I could see what he was holding. It was a small blade, seeming to be made of ice. Knowing Touya it probably was.  
  
"As cheerful as always, I see." I replied with a grin. "Good to see you, Jin. It has been a long time." I shot a quick look at Touya, then at the blade. "What exactly are you doing to him, Jin?"  
  
The red head shrugged, a larger grin spreading over his features.  
  
"Come on, I'll show ye." I felt myself being lifted up by his wind and didn't resist, knowing that would make it easier on me.  
  
The wind carried me until I was standing in front of Touya, who seemed to be absolutely fuming with rage.  
  
"Isn't 'e 'dorable when 'e's angry, Kurama?" Now I understood. Shaking my head I laughed.  
  
"Very cute Jin, but I think your own face won't be as cute as it is now if you don't let him down soon. He seems rather peeved with you."  
  
Jin sighed in a sort of manner that seemed to say okay, I give up. He didn't seem any less cheerful though, as he turned Touya right side up and lowered him to the ground. The Ice demon glared at him and walked over to where Hiei was sitting, the fire youkai now just grinning broadly.  
  
"You do enjoy tormenting him with that, don't you?"  
  
"Tormenting 'im with what, K'rama?" Jin asked, his pointed ears wiggling a little as he put on absolute airs of innocence.  
  
"Oh, you are impossible." I said with another burst of laughter. "Let's go. I'm actually rather hungry, whether you choose to believe it or not."  
  
"Kurama? Hungry? I never would have guessed!" Hiei said in a mocking voice that was still light with laughter. I sighed inwardly with happiness. It wasn't often that Hiei had this much joy in him. I never really expected him to have much, I guess, Kurama thought, but he is so wonderful when he's happy. If only I was able to make him laugh like they can. I'd give anything to be able to make him this happy.  
  
"Fox?" Hiei's voice cut through my musings, and I looked up to see Jin and Touya already walking down towards the corner. Hiei was looking at me queerly, a questioning glance in his scarlet orbs.  
  
"Sorry, Hiei." I said, with a grin. "I'm a little preoccupied." Hiei gave a small shrug and turned, obviously expecting me to follow. I did, but my eyes roamed as I walked. Touya was still being a bit indifferent to Jin, trying to ignore him as much as he could. But it seemed he was having difficulty not forgiving the wind master. Touya probably did love Jin, I decided, but their personalities are so different he's not going to show it like Jin does. But when it comes out. I'm sure Jin will be a very happy little wind youkai. I grinned at the thought, and glanced over at Hiei, who had caught up with the pair, and were watching them speculatively. If only. I sighed. Hiei had always been my friend, my best friend I guess you could say, but I wasn't sure if it could go any further than that.  
  
End Chapter 2!  
  
Whatcha guys think? I know, I' going a little slowly with the plot, but I need to work out a few kinks before I actually get into that. Plus, I need to figure out what to have them talk about and stuff at lunch. If any of you have some idea please let me know!  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
